


Reflections

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dismemberment, Torture, m/m. Written for mission_insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees
Summary: Sylar and Gabriel do something very stupid.





	Reflections

 Title: Reflections  
Author: flying_monkees  
'Verse: Heroes  
Claim: General-Peter/Gabriel/Sylar  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Warnings: Torture, blood, dismemberment, m/m. Written for [](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mission-insane.livejournal.com/)**mission_insane**  
Disclaimer: Heroes does not belong to me no matter how much I wish it did.  
Summary: Sylar and Gabriel do something very stupid.  
Table/Prompt: AU/What if...

 

**_Peter!_**

 ** __**

Peter jerked to a stop in the middle of the

New York street, holding his head and biting back a cry.That scream, it had sounded like Sylar and Gabriel, but how?They had never tried to call him like that before.And there was something wrong with their voices, like they were blurred or something.He shook his head.He needed to go and see if the two were all right.He ducked into a dark alley, concentrating on Gabriel’s apartment.

 

With a wrench of his stomach, he carefully opened his eyes, peeking to see if there were any mirrors around.When he saw the coast was clear he opened his eyes all the way, looking for his two lovers.All that greeted him was silence.Wherever they were, it wasn’t here.Frowning, Peter tried to decide what to do.

 

The only way he was going to find them would be to use Molly’s power, which he really didn’t want to do.But they had sounded like they were in trouble and if they weren’t here it was the only way that he was going to find them in time.Concentrating hard on Molly’s face, he tried to pinpoint them.He frowned, something wasn’t right.Usually if he tried this trick he’d get a picture of both Sylar and Gabriel in the same spot, but this time…this time he could only see Sylar.Confused, he concentrated on where Sylar was and teleported.

 

The first thing Peter noticed was the heat.It was hot!The next thing he noticed was that the room was trashed.No, trashed didn’t even fit, it was destroyed.Every single piece of furniture in the room was reduced to splinters; there were even giant holes in the walls. Any reflective surfaces were so badly marred that you couldn’t see into them, which had saved Peter just now. _How the hell did this happen?_ Shaking his head, he wandered carefully through the house, searching for Sylar.He wasn’t ready for what he found.

 

Sylar stood in front of a mirror, luckily the mirror wasn’t facing Peter or things would have been even worse.There was not a single piece of furniture left standing in the entire room, it was all destroyed.A body lay on the floor, covered with debris, and the air was coppery with the smell of spilled blood.Peter couldn’t understand what he was seeing.

 

“Sylar?”He said the confusion evident in his voice.

 

The tall man turned around, frowning at Peter.Peter took a step back.There was something off about the killer, he looked…more evil.There was a sudden twist to his face and the Sylar that Peter knew was suddenly there.He couldn’t explain how he knew, but he did.

 

“Peter, you need to get out of here.Now!”Sylar snarled, fighting against _someone_.Peter could hear a voice in Sylar’s head, fighting with him, but it didn’t sound like Gabriel.He couldn’t understand what was going on.“Peter, please, just go!”Sylar cried out, falling to the floor.Sylar writhed on the floor for a few minutes before stopping.Peter just stood there, stunned, watching him.

 

“Sylar, what’s going on?What happened here?Where’s Gabriel?”Peter took another step back from the taller man who had stood up.

 

The killer straightened his back, rolling his neck.He turned towards Peter, careful not to look at the mirror.He grinned so evilly that Peter gasped, taking an involuntary step back.This was not Sylar.

 

 **Peter!Run!I can’t stop him!** Sylar’s voice yelled at him.Peter shook his head; he’d have to figure out what was going on later.Peter tried to shoot ice at the taller man, but he just shrugged it off.He stalked towards Peter, still grinning.

 

 _So!This is the famous Peter, huh?You really think that he’s going to stop me when you couldn’t?Pathetic_ _. _The other man sneered.Peter looked even more confused.Who was this?It wasn’t Sylar and it wasn’t Gabriel.He looked behind him at the body in the middle of the floor, blonde hair matted with blood.She looked familiar…he gasped, his eyes snapping back to the other man.

 

“You didn’t.How could you!I fucking warned you!”Peter yelled, his voice cracking.He couldn’t believe that Sylar and Gabriel had been so stupid!

 

 **We didn’t know this was going to happ-** There was a burst of mental static, cutting Sylar off.

 

“Don’t be so hard on them Peter.If they hadn’t killed her, I wouldn’t be here.I do have to thank you.If you hadn’t made them curious they’d've never come looking for Niki.But now I have to go, things to do, people to kill you know.”He turned away, heading out the door.He stopped, turning back to Peter.“And don’t try to stop me, you won’t be able to.By the way, my name’s Zac.See ya soon.”

 

And before Peter could stop him, he left the house.

 

Peter stared after the retreating figure, unable to follow.He had managed to get pinned without even realizing it.He was going to have to do something, to stop…Zac….from killing anyone else.

 

*

 

Zac laughed, enjoying the feeling of summertime in New York.He couldn’t believe that he was free and there was no one that could stop him, he could do whatever he wanted.

 

 **You’re not going to get away with it you know.Eventually you’re going to fuck up and I’ll be right there waiting.**

 ****

 _Please, as if you could stop me.I thought I’d proven that already.Besides, think about all the fun we’ll have without cry baby Gabriel around_ _._ Zac laughed.God he was enjoying himself, but he had work to do.Sylar had been neglecting his work lately and Zac was going to fix that.He ran through the names that were stored in their mind, finding one nearby that had an interesting power.Grinning maliciously he walked down the street, heading towards the person on the list.

 

Sylar was torn.On the one hand the thought of a new power appealed to him and not having to listen to Gabriel whine was an added bonus, but on the other hand he had no idea what to expect from Zac.He was just going to have to watch and see what happened.If things went bad, he’d have to try and step in and stop him.

 

Whistling, Zac walked up to the apartment of the person on the list, one Bryan Johnson, with the ability to manipulate metal.Now that was a helpful ability and Zac wanted it, there was a lot he could do with that one.He knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.He heard shuffling on the other side of the door.

 

“Hello?”The door opened a crack, one brown eye peeking out.

 

Zac grinned, pushing the door open and ignoring the startled yelp coming from the occupant.“You’ve got something I want and I’m not leaving until I get it.”He said plainly.Bryan just looked at him, confused.

 

“I-I don’t understand, what?”

 

Zac flicked his fingers, locking the door.His grin sharpened, becoming predatory.

 

 **What the fuck do you think you’re doing?He’s going to put up a fight and you’re going to have a mess on your hands.** Sylar growled at him.He really didn’t care if Zac scared the other man, he just didn’t want anyone to call the police.

 

 _Just shut up and watch.You’re going to learn how to really do the job right._ Zac flicked his fingers again, pinning the confused man to the wall.

 

“First, we have to make sure that he doesn’t scream.”Zac chuckled, the sound causing Bryan to shiver in fear.Zac narrowed his eyes, looking him over.He reached out with his hands, crooking his fingers in a ‘come here’ gesture.

 

Bryan started a scream that was cut off violently.His voice box ripped through his throat, blood splaying in arcs.Zac floated the tattered piece of tissue towards the sink, letting it drop.He walked up towards the man whose hands had clasped his neck, terror in his eyes.

 

“Now that he can’t scream,” Zac smiled happily as Bryan’s eyes grew wider, the whites showing “we have to make sure that he won’t ever talk again either.”Zac peered into Bryan’s eyes as he pushed his lower jaw down, exposing his mouth and tongue.He pointed a finger, slicing Bryan’s tongue off near the root, flinging it into the sink to sit next to the voice box.He sighed, grinning manically as the poor man tried to scream and spit the blood out at the same time.Bryan’s mouth filled rapidly with blood, running down his chin, neck and chest faster then he could spit it out or swallow.

 

Sylar watched Zac prowl back in forth in front of his victim.Sylar was ruthless but had never considered causing his victims undue pain, Zac seemed to get off on causing pain, the more the better.

 

Sylar rolled his eyes. **Don’t play with him; just put him out of his misery already and let’s go home.**

 ****

 _I’ve barely even begun, just sit back and enjoy._ Zac cackled.There was no way that Sylar or anyone else was going to stop him, not when he was having so much fun.

 

Zac sized his victim up, coming in close.“Now, I could just leave you pinned to the wall, but what fun is that?So, I have to do the next best thing to keep you in one place.”He watched as Bryan fell to the ground, eyes glued to the tall man in front of him.Zac spun Bryan around, flicking his fingers again.

 

 **You’re a sick asshole, you know that?** Sylar watched dispassionately as the bloody man tried to crawl away from them.

****

_Takes one to know one.Live it up a little, there’s no one that can stop you, why do you have to be such a spoilsport?_ Zac laughed, looking down at Bryan.He called a sharp knife over from the kitchen, brandishing at the terrified man cowering on the floor.“Do you know what I’m going to do with this?There’s an old trick that warriors would do to their prisoners to keep them confined.They’d only cut one, but I think you need to have both cut.”He moved lightening quick and sliced both of Bryan’s Achilles’ tendons in half, hobbling the man.

 

Bryan writhed on the floor blood spilling all over, covering him in its gore.Tears ran down his face, pain etched deep.He tried crawling away again but his feet trailed limply behind him, unable to move.Before he could get more then a few feet away from Zac, he was pulled up to stand dangling in front of the killer.

 

“Tsk, tsk, just where do you think _you’re_ going?”Zac watched the poor man silently sob in front of him.A shark’s grin spread across his face.He was truly enjoying this.He let Bryan fall to the floor again, hard onto his stomach.

 

Zac flicked his fingers, turning Bryan over on his back.He stooped down, staring him in the face.He cocked his head, taking Bryan’s chin in hand and turning him to face him.

 

“You’re having fun, aren’t you Bryan?”Zac grinned at the frightened man.He stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off his pants.“Let’s have some more fun.”He clenched his fingers and then splayed them open.

 

Bryan’s whole body shook, his bloody mouth open in a scream that no one would hear.Sylar could see every single joint in the poor man’s body stretching and straining.Loud popping noises started to fill the air and Sylar couldn’t figure out what they were until he saw Bryan’s arm dislocate.Each and every joint started to dislocate, the pain must’ve been unthinkable.

 

 **You need help, you know that?What do you get from doing this to him?Just take his ability already, get it over with!** Sylar snarled.Maybe he’d been spending too much time with Peter but he didn’t want to watch the other man’s pain any longer.

 

“Why should I stop having fun?That’s the whole point of this, to have fun.You’ve forgotten that Sylar.I’m going to remind you.”

 

After several agony-filled minutes of being pulled apart, the bloody man passed out, unable to bear the pain any longer.

 

Zac frowned.“Well, that’s no fun. Let’s see.What else can I do…?”He thought for a few minutes then grinned again.

 

Hours later, Zac grew bored.It wasn’t fun any longer and he had had enough.The bloody mess that had been Bryan Johnson lay on the floor; the only parts that you could tell that had once been human were a brown eye and the brain.He wasn’t about to ruin the prize before he could claim it.Pieces of burnt and frozen flesh were embedded into both furniture and floor.

 

Sylar surveyed the scene, wincing.He tried to understand how Zac could enjoy inflicting that much pain on someone.Granted he had inflicted pain before, but not at this level and not with that much glee.Zac absorbed Bryan’s power, then headed towards the bathroom to wash the gore off.He was nearly covered from head to toe and he decided to take a shower.

 

After his shower, Zac dug through Bryan’s wardrobe, looking for some new clothes to put on.He found a pair of black jeans, a little snug but they fit.He also found a black wifebeater that he quickly pulled over his head.Feeling more like himself, he headed out the door, being careful not to step in any of the gore left on the floor.

 

He flagged a cab, asking it to take him to Sylar’s apartment.He watched the streets slip by, smiling as he remembered the fun he had just had.His eyes grew heavy, torture had been more taxing then he’d thought.

 

Sylar waited for his chance.When he felt Zac finally slip under enough, he gently pushed him to the back of their mind, taking over the body.He pulled out his cell phone, dialing Peter’s number.He wasn’t sure how much time he had and he needed to take advantage while he could.He listened to the phone ring, finally connecting.Peter’s voicemail greeted Sylar.

 

“Peter!It’s me.We’re-we’re heading back to my apartment, I don’t have much time.You have to get there as soon as you can.He did things Peter, I can’t...Just get there soon.”

 

As he snapped the phone shut, he felt Zac wake up.

 

 _What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!Who the hell did you call?_ Zach snarled.He violently pushed Sylar to the back of their mind, slamming doors shut on him, locking them.Sylar howled, trying to fight his way out.

 

Zac sat in the cab, fuming.Who the fuck did he think he was?Did he call for help?When the cab pulled up in front of Sylar’s apartment, he paid the cabby, getting out.Running upstairs he slammed his way into the apartment, making sure to lock the doors behind him.He let Sylar out of his cage, raging at him.

 

 _You have no right to call anyone!This is my game to play; you stay out of it_!Zac snarled.He lashed out at Sylar in their mind, cutting him.Sylar hissed.He hadn’t known this was possible, for one of them to hurt the other in their mind.He tried to fight back, trying to hurt the body, but it was so ingrained in him that Gabriel had control when he didn’t, and to protect Gabriel, that he was unable to cause more then superficial wounds.

 

Zac lashed out again, slicing more wounds into Sylar’s mental body, deep fissures and cracks running across it causing him to scream in pain.Zac’s maniacal laugh echoing in the room.He continued to cut the other man, laughing each time he heard Sylar scream.

 

“That’s enough Zac.You have to stop, now.”Zac spun, hearing a harsh voice behind him.

 

“Peter!How good of you to come and play.I was starting to get bored; I needed someone new to play with.”Zac grinned a predatory grin at the smaller man.Did Sylar really believe that such a weak, little man could stop him?

 

“I didn’t come to play Zac; I came to put you back where you belong.You have to go back into the mirror and Gabriel has to come home.”Peter said matter-of-factly.

 

Zac threw his head back, laughing.“Oh Peter, do you really think you can do that?Please, you don’t have the balls to even try.”He looked at Peter, wiping imaginary tears of laughter from his face.Peter just stared at him, pulling the mirror out of his pocket.

 

Zac hissed, jerking his head away in time.He couldn’t believe that Peter had nearly caught him like that.Snarling, he turned to flee, to get away from the dreaded mirror that would put him back into limbo, put him back into hell.

 

Sylar stirred, weak and in pain.He saw his chance to move against Zac and he took it, throwing a mental net out to entangle Zac’s limbs, to pin him into place.

 

Zac stumbled as he ran towards the window.Snarling again, he struggled to his feet.His limbs felt like they were incased in lead, he could barely move. _You!You have something to do with this!What the fuck are you doing to me?!_ He screamed at Sylar.It was Sylar’s turn to laugh.

 

 **Nothing that you wouldn’t have done to me.You may think you’ve got the upper hand, but I’ve been in control of this body and mind longer then you have!** Sylar mocked. ** _And as long as I don’t try and hurt you, I can stop you._** Sylar thought quietly so Zac wouldn’t hear.He increased the weight on Zac’s limbs, making them even harder to move.

 

Peter moved to stand in front of Zac, still holding the mirror.“You can’t win Zac, give it up.Just go quietly and we won’t hurt you.”Peter held the mirror up to Zac’s face.

 

Zac snapped his eyes shut, refusing to go without a fight.“You can’t make me!Get away!”He tried to fling Peter and the mirror away.Sylar managed to deflect him in time, nearly passing out.A lamp went flying across the room.

 

 **Peter!Hurry!I don’t know how long I can hold on.** Sylar hissed, fighting to stay conscious.

 

Peter nodded, holding the mirror up to Zac’s face.Sylar concentrated hard, pulling up the last dregs of strength he had left.He forced Zac to open his eyes.Zac howled as his eyes meet the mirror’s surface.

 

Sylar could feel the exchange happen, felt Gabriel coming back.He sighed, happy to have his other half back. But there was something wrong.Gabriel was a wreck, totally incoherent and babbling.There was no way he would be able to function in charge.Sylar was going to have to take control, at least for a while.Peter would be able to help; there was no way he was going to be able to do much of anything for a while.As he felt Gabriel move to the back of their mind, he moved forward, looking towards Peter.

 

*

 

Peter watched carefully, making sure that Zac looked into the mirror.He could hear Gabriel’s voice, in pain and suffering.He knew what it was like on the other side of the mirror and he felt keenly for Gabriel.It was hard enough for him, how bad must’ve it been for someone as sensitive as Gabriel?He smiled, hearing Sylar bitch and moan about having to take over the body until Gabriel was well enough.The killer was hurt and he could hear it in his voice.He watched those brown eyes look towards him.

 

The man in front of him suddenly stiffened, his eyes growing wide.Peter grew concerned.

 

“Sylar?Is everything okay?”He put the mirror face down on the floor, a sudden fear racing across his mind.He reached out to touch the taller man.Brown eyes met his, wide and filled with terror.“Sylar, what happened?”Peter asked, putting his hand on Sylar’s arm.

 

The taller man pulled away, a cry of fear escaping him.He stared at Peter.

 

“Who’s Sylar?My name’s Zane!”  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  This was brought on by reading through Lana's lovely Smut Stew: Chapter 5 where Sylar and Gabriel are thinking of visiting Niki to see what Peter goes through, but they change their minds and don't do it.  The bunny came and bit me and wondered what would happen if they had been stupid enough to do it.  I hope that everyone enjoys this and if it is requested, there will be sequels.  Thanks tons to Lana for letting me play in her sandbox, thanks and love to [](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/profile)[**capn_mactastic**](http://capn-mactastic.livejournal.com/) for posting Smut Stew and for giving me encouragement and keeping me sane and smacking me over the head when I said stupid things, and everlasting love to [](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/profile)[**flwrpwr_vampyre**](http://flwrpwr-vampyre.livejournal.com/) for helping me, encouraging me, hitting me over the head when I was stupid and last, but not least, for beta-ing for me.


End file.
